California Academy of Dance Season 2
by SwaagieHeartz-Anime Rulez
Summary: Season 2 finally up! Some kids have talents like painting, drawing, or just doing nothing. At this school, its all about the dance. Hinata Hyuga learns its best to not keep a dirty secret. It may end up finding you, and eat you alive. Follow her journey through school as she learns of her strengths, and her weaknesses.


Dudes. Last season was beast. This season will be even more epic. OMG! You're probably like, what happened to you? I'm alive. (You're like: Oh thank God.)

Season 2

Chapter 1

"In the hall…

"so what song do you wanna do?" Kiba asked his ex girlfriend as she tried to ignore him. "HYFR. Drake. Lil Wayne. I call Drake's part for my solo. All my exes live in Teas like George Strait." She didn't even stare at him. She knew exactly why she picked that lyric. "All my exes live in Texas like I'm George Strait. That wasn't nice Hina." Her eyes widened. He had just used her nickname? "What's good Hyuga brat?" Her rival, Naruto walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you! OMG I missed you!" He did a very good impression of Ino as he dropped his grip. Hinata began laughing at his stupidity. Kiba eyed the blonde suspiciously. Naruto noticed. "Well, I'm sorry dude. I'm not like that. I'm glad you find me attractive though!" Kiba became red in the face and stormed off leaving his ex girlfriend and blonde new enemy laughing at him.

"You're so stupid." Hinata laughed at her rival. He was funny. But still a jerk. "Yea. I know. So I hear you're doing HYFR. Kakashi sensei told me who my partner would be a long time ago. I'm with TenTen. We are doing uh, what's that song called again?" Naruto thought about it for a second. "Oh yea. Uh, Blow Ya Mind. Nicki Minaj is beast." Hinata had never heard the song before. Her father forbid that kind of music. "Oh… well, I don't know that song." She knew he was going to laugh at her. Instead he pulled out his iPad and gave her an earphone. She put it in her ear and then loud cussing came on.

She had to admit, the song was catchy and very good. She would have to listen to more of this "Nicki Minaj". When finishing listening to the song, she asked if she could borrow his iPad for the search of Nicki Minaj music. "Sure. Just bring it to my dorm when you're done. Later." He kissed her cheek before walking away. She blushed and almost fainted.

In room 101

Hinata opened her door to be greeted by a depressed Sakura. She had been sitting at her mirror. She must not have heard her.

"You re beautiful. No matter how many times Naruto cheats on you." Hinata gasped causing Sakura to turn around. "So you know? I'm so sor-" She was cutoff. "Ino told me. She said she saw him kissing Karin at the park this afternoon after school. But I wonder something…" She trailed off and stared into her friend's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" The Hyuga sighed. "I mean, Naruto and I are rivals. I couldn't have done that to him. He really loves you." Sakura ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. Looking down, she noticed her friend had an iPad.

"Oh! Cool! I didn't know you had an iPad!" She watched her friend blush when she broke the hug. "Oh! It's Naruto's he said I could use it to listen to-" She picked up the iPad and eyed it with her mouth hung open. She had accidentally moved her finger to pictures and had widened eyes at what had showed up.

It was Naruto with a bunch of other guys. They all had they're middle fingers up. The only female she saw was Karin. She was doing the same thing. They all had red bandannas on their faces and were wearing all red. Over them, behind the brick wall was the words : South side Royalty Territory. Naruto, in a gang?

"What? What are you looking at?" Sakura asked but got no answer. Hinata scrolled through more pictures and found most of them with him and those people. The last one was he and Karin. They appeared to be kids. It looked like another redhead who appeared to be smoking on a porch. Karin and Naruto still had on the same bandannas over their faces but appeared to be younger.

"Naruto. He's-" Sakura was waiting for her friend to continue. "WHAT?" She yelled. "He's in a gang." Sakura snatched the iPad from her and scrolled through all his pictures. "No way… he could get expelled for this crap. You know it's in the student hand book that he can't be in any gang related activities and go here."

Hinata didn't know why all of a sudden she didn't want him to leave. She needed him there. She felt like it wouldn't be the same if he left. He was her rival. The main thing that kept her going. This really wasn't the time. She had gotten close to him…

Now, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"We could get him back! He could leave! Do you know how great this is?" The pink haired beauty jumped around in joy wondering why her friend wasn't doing the same. She stopped and looked at her friend in curiosity. "He's been a jerk to you this year. The rest of the year with him would suck! Come on girl!" The Hyuga felt a tear escaping. "I just don't think that would be the mature thing to do though. Naruto can just get into trouble by himself. I don't want to end up as being the school snitch. " Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I don't know why you would be sticking up for him! I could see if it was Sasuke. After all he is your boyfriend." Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "Look! Naruto may be a jerk! And he may be one of the most annoying people I have ever gotten a chance to know! But, that doesn't make him a horrible person. Over the current year I have gotten to know Naruto very good. All we need to do is give him a second chance." Sakura's expression changed from excitement to ticked off and unending curiosity. "Okay Martin Luther King. But if Naruto does anything suspicious, I WILL report him to the dean." A tick mark had appeared on the Hyuga's head as she repeated the sarcastic Martin Luther King statement over in her head. Hinata watched as Sakura stormed out the room and shut the door. Flopping on her bed with a loud groan, the Hyuga sighed when hearing a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked angrily. "Sasuke." Exhaling in relief, she went to get the door.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" He could see right through her forced smile. She blushed at the fact he called her babe. "No-nothing. I was just-" He put a hand on the side of her cheek, which cut her off. "I don't like it when you lie to me." He stared her in her eyes. "I-I- it's complicated." She finally exhaled in defeat. "Well, can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked innocently, dropping his hand. "Naruto. He's been keeping life threatening secrets. He could get expelled. Well, you see, Sakura and I were talking and then she realized I had an iPad in my hand. She was like: Oh! Girl I didn't now you had an iPad! I knew it wasn't mine. Naruto let me borrow it earlier to listen to-" She stopped eyeing a student walking by. He stared at her suspiciously. "Come on!" She stated as she pulled him in the room and locked the door. "Naruto let me borrow it earlier to listen to Nicki Minaj since I never heard of her before and-" She was cut off at Sasuke's expression He was biting his lip while trying to hold his laughter in. "What's so funny?" She put her hands on her hips. "Nothing babe." He put his head down and then burst into peculiar laughter. "What?" He looked at her and paused for a moment. "It's just it's a bit ridiculous you've never heard of Nicki Minaj! Billboards, magazines…." He trailed off and started laughing again. "Television!" He buried his face in his hands. When finally finishing, he noticed she had become quite angry. "It's okay. God, just because you didn't know her doesn't mean it's the end of the world." He walked behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Now continue to tell me what happened." He softly demanded her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I got distracted while talking to Sakura and accidentally tapped the picture app. When I picked the iPad up… there were these." Hinata eased out of Sasuke's grip and got Naruto's iPad off her bed. She walked back over to him and put the iPad in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh D." He didn't even bother to look back at her. He gently took the iPad from her and scrolled. "I remember this…" She looked at the picture that had appeared to be Naruto and Karin together as children. "I remember our old neighborhood… and… Naruto's mom." Sasuke stopped there and looked up at his friend. "That's insane. Naruto told me he still did that crap. I just thought he was kidding…" The Hyuga exhaled and flopped back down on her bed.

"Look babe. If it was up to me… I would go talk to him." Hinata got up to look at him. "Why do you call me babe?" He smiled at her. "I call all my close girl friends babe. I would rather call you love though. That's what you are to me." Hinata blushed as Sasuke leaned to kiss her. She moved in closer to help her out. Extending his arms to separate sides of her, they finally realized they were inches apart, he smirked at the fact she was deep red. Intimidated, she caught him off guard and captured him in a furious kiss.

Girl! You are on fire! OMG! That raven didn't know what hit him! The Hyuga pushed the other side of her out of the way. Sasuke had made her feel as if she could fly. Ignore everything. From their first encounter she had already liked him. But then there was Naruto.

OKAY! THAT'S DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE! FAV! DO WHATEVEER YOU MUST!


End file.
